


desperate for you

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desperation, First Time, Grinding, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Trans Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: Rodrigue and Lambert haven't gone further than heavy make outs and grinding in the past, but this time, Rodrigue is determined to go all the way.
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	desperate for you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here to push my trans rodrigue agenda. i hope somebody else enjoys this idea as much as i do.  
> this is taken from a lambrigue roleplay (with myself as rodrigue) and rewritten into a fanfiction format.
> 
> i'm writing this as a trans person; this is not for fetishistic reasons whatsoever.  
> language used to refer to genitals in this fic may not be preferred by all trans people.

Rodrigue was in Lambert’s room, seated on his lap as he lovingly made out with him. The two haven’t gone further than heavy make outs and grinding, their relationship still rather new. Their tongues roll around each other, and their gasps fill the otherwise stale bedroom air. Rodrigue grasped at Lambert’s large body. The other was huge underneath him, dwarfing him despite being 6 feet tall himself. His tongue passionately pressed against his lover’s, though there was a hint of desperation in its movement. He wanted to fuck Lambert this time. 

Hands find Rodrigue’s ass, and he pulled away from their kiss to let out a little groan when he felt them squeeze at its muscle. It seemed Lambert also wanted to go further, as he could feel his huge, hard cock pressing against him. He retaliated by grinding down against it, rolling his hips against both the hands on his ass and the boner underneath him. 

The two briefly gaze at each other, and Rodrigue found himself blushing at the love swimming in his king’s blue eyes. The look doesn’t last for long, though, as Lambert then dipped down to kiss and bite at the skin on his neck. Rodrigue was sure his neck will be bruised tomorrow, but he doesn’t mind being marked up by his lover. 

“Feels _good_ ,” He says as his hands bury into his blonde hair. 

”I can tell you like it,” Lambert replies with a smirk. 

Rodrigue wanted nothing more than for them to shed their clothes and make love to each other, but he was worried he’d take things too fast. Instead, he grinds his sex against Lambert’s hot, heavy bulge. His king rolls his hips in time with Rodrigue’s grinding, and he can feel the boner throbbing against his crotch. 

”R-Rodrigue. Should we, er… Stop?” Lambert looked bashful as he spoke. Rodrigue found it sweet that his lover was concerned about going too fast (as he too was concerned about it), but he knew exactly what he wanted, and understood Lambert wanted it as well. 

”No. Keep going.” He was determined, and it was obvious in his voice. Usually he sounded quite polite and would never dream of ordering the king of Faerghus around, but without it Lambert would likely stop. This was as far as they usually got, grinding out their arousal for awhile before getting too embarrassed and pulling away. 

Keeping his eyes fixed to Lambert, he watched as the other man licked his lips and started with Rodrigue’s top. The buttons are undone, and Lambert gently pried it off. As soon as Rodrigue is exposed, his lover began feeling at his chest. His body is hard and muscular with his horse travels and upbringing consisting of constant training, but his pecs, adorned with pale surgery scars around the edges and a light dusting of Fraldarius-blue hair, remained somewhat soft. 

More marks are left on Rodrigue’s skin, first his collarbones and then his chest. He never wants to let Lambert go, clinging to him as he felt his lover’s mouth against his skin. “You’re marking me as all yours, Lambert,” He whispered as he stole a glance at his bruised chest, “But please. More.” 

Lambert didn’t hesitate in pulling Rodrigue’s pants and underwear down in one swift tug. Rodrigue instinctively bit his lip as he felt his lover’s large, broad hand snake down to feel at his sex, his hole wet and his clit hard with their previous grinding. He let out a moan of his king’s name, then a surprised gasp that followed once he felt himself suddenly and unexpectedly flipped over. Lambert had pulled him off his lap and now has him pressed against the bed. His thighs are nudged open, and he instantly feels his lover suck on their soft undersides. They had a bit of scarring on them from previous close-call battles, but those were received long ago and were now faint. Regardless, Lambert loved up his thighs, leaving marks there as well before moving further down. 

Rodrigue felt a tongue on his folds and glanced down to watch as his king lapped the slick cum from between his legs. There was a hungry glint in those blue eyes, one that Rodrigue had never seen before. It was almost animalistic. 

Lambert was great with his mouth, licking his folds and sucking on his clit, and Rodrigue watched as he swallowed down his wetness like it was the only drink he needed. Once the other had his share of cum, Rodrigue’s eyes followed his movement back to his clit. Large, hard, and sensitive, Lambert’s lips were wrapped around it, his head bobbing up and down as he sucked. He could hear his lover breathing heavily through his nose, and as he blew him, he also brushed the underside of his large clit with his tongue. The man’s beloved broad hands massaged at Rodrigue’s thighs, and the touch added to his arousal. He moaned and moaned, the pleasure tightening in his abdomen as his orgasm neared. To further increase his pleasure, he began grinding his hips against Lambert’s lips every time they came down to the base of his clit. It didn’t take long after that for him to be pushed over the edge, cumming against his lover’s mouth. 

The cute puppy eyes the king had met Rodrigue’s, and he found himself begging for Lambert to fuck him. “I want you. All of you. I want to take you, my king.” 

” _Lambert._ ” 

”… I want to take you, Lambert.” 

Rodrigue’s eyes were full of love as he gazed at Lambert undressing himself. He had seen him without a shirt many times, (and he quite enjoyed the huge pectorals the king had, along with his finely chiseled and curvy body) but he’d never seen him fully naked. His cock was, to put it lightly, huge - ten inches or so, framed with a happy trail of fluffy blonde Blaiddyd hair. The size was fitting of his gigantic stature. As well as long, it was wide and thick, and currently dripping with precum. 

… Rodrigue knew that he was big, he could tell as much from grinding against him (and imagined it when alone at night, touching himself to his king), but not _that_ big. Lambert looked nervous as he hurriedly pulled off his clothes and pressed his naked body against Rodrigue’s. 

”Goddess, Lambert. I could feel you were big, but…” 

Lambert looked apologetic as he replied, “I was worried about this! Is it too much? My genes are cursed with making me gigantic in every manner possible!” 

Truth be told, Rodrigue was a little nervous, but he still wanted his lover – and desperately. “No. I want it, I can take all of you.” 

With that, his legs were hoisted over the other man’s shoulders, and he crossed them to hold him close. Lambert let out a soft breath above him and pressed his tip against Rodrigue’s wettened folds. 

” Go slow, please. I can take you, but… Gently.” 

”Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His lover’s voice was soft, and Rodrigue felt him grab one of his hands as he slowly pushed the tip in. Their fingers lovingly intertwined, a sweet gesture amongst their horny situation. 

Once it was comfortably inside, Rodrigue nodded for Lambert to go on, and his king slowly pushed his length in. It was so big, stretching him out and rubbing him in all the right places. He had to go very slow to fit into him, which made Rodrigue whine desperately. 

After bottoming out, Rodrigue watches as Lambert leans down to give him soothing kisses as a reward for taking all ten inches, and he kisses him back with all the love in the world. As their lips lock together, Lambert began to move, starting off with a slow, smooth roll of his hips. 

The feeling was shocking at first, with Rodrigue barely fitting all of his lover in his hole, but he soon warmed up to it, enjoying the way Lambert filled him up tightly. Thankfully, Lambert was incredibly gentle, making sure that the other was comfortable with his large size. His lover’s hands roamed his body, feeling him up and tracing the scars on his skin, all the while groaning at the feeling of Rodrigue’s tight insides. 

It felt so good to finally fuck Lambert. Rodrigue fantasised about him many a time, and nothing the Goddess could offer would be more heavenly than this moment. He moaned into their kiss, feeling himself tighten against the cock in him. Running a hand down his jawline as he tongued his mouth, he felt at his king’s soft facial hair outlining said jawline, blonde and striking. 

The pace quickened, Lambert moving deep inside of Rodrigue with each thrust. He was surprised with himself for being able to take his faster movements - somehow, he not only managed, but loved the feeling. Loud moans escaped his mouth as his orgasm began to rise yet again, tight in his stomach with waves of euphoria accompanying it. He grabbed his clit to heighten the pleasant sensation, jacking it quickly. 

”I love you, by the Goddess, I love you _so much_!” Lambert’s proclamation of love was met with a groan as he slammed deep into him and came hard. His lover kept his length inside of him to fill him up completely with hot spurts of his liquid. 

The feeling of Lambert filling him alongside his own wild clit jerking sent him over the edge as well. He tightened his legs around his king and trembled around his cock, his hips riding out the orgasm. 

”Ah… Hah… Lambert, I love you so…!” Rodrigue was left breathless and panting. Not only had he been stuffed with his lover’s thick cock, but also his cum, leaving a heavy and full feeling in his hole. 

”Rodrigue, my love,” Lambert panted above him, and he met his eyes with an exhausted smile, “How do you feel?” 

”I am good. And you?” Good was an understatement – he felt elated. 

”I feel _perfect_.” 

Rodrigue chuckled slightly, and Lambert pulled out. He admired the cum his king had marked him with, gushing out of his hole as soon as the dick had slid out. 

The two then collapsed back on the bed, holding each other close, their bodies naked and warm against the other. They cuddled the night away in high spirits (and on messy bedsheets).

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)


End file.
